After The Gates
by lenaval
Summary: "Stop, thief! Your sultan commands it."... What happened after that scene in front of the palace gates? This story picks up from there and follows Aladdin, Jasmine and the whole palace in adjusting to their new life. Fits in the live action universe.
1. Chapter 1 In Front of The Gates

Chapter 1 In Front of The Gates

"Stop, thief! Your Sultan commands it."

Hearing her voice, Aladdin stopped and turned around. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile on his face, "Sultan? Does that mean I'm in trouble?"

"Only because you got caught," unsuccessfully hiding a smile herself.

Sharing a kiss in front of the people of Agrabah wasn't really what the new Sultana planned to do. But she was so relieved and happy to see him that she seemed to have lost all rational thought.

For a moment, everything came to a halt. What matters most was the fact that they were both alive and in each other's arms.

But eventually, the whispers started...

"... isn't that the princess?"

"... hey, that's that boy street rat, Aladdin, right?

"...they were being chased on a flying carpet by that bird beast in the centre of the market... I saw it myself."

They broke up their kiss. For awhile, they just stood there looking into each others eyes, basking in their relief to see one another. Eventually, Jasmine slightly turned herself to glance at the people of the market. The situation quickly turned awkward after realizing that they were now in full attention of a confused crowd.

"Uuumm... so what do we do now?" Aladdin whispered to Jasmine, while fully turning to the crowd and standing right beside her, still holding one of her hands.

Jasmine shared an embarrassed look with Aladdin. She really didn't intend to confuse her people. She then squared her shoulders and inhaled deeply.

"My beloved people of Agrabah, we had just endured a horrific attempt of coup by our very own grand vizier who turned out to be a traitor. He has been practicing sorcery and would have no qualms over destroying our kingdom and its people for his own glory and malice..." Jasmine stated. She sighed deeply, remembering the horrors of the past events and how close they had been to becoming a doomed kingdom of war and pain.

The crowd was in total silence. Most supporting an air of shock and fear. They had seen shocking events since early this morning: flying magical beings at the centre of the market, a wind storm that suddenly hurled through their city and went away as quickly as it came. Last but not least, they saw a creature of red demeanor as if the devil himself from one of the balconies of the palace.

Some were already in panic and planned to leave the city, while others waited for news from the palace fretfully. Most just did what they can: try to carry on with their lives as normally as possible.

"But be rest assured, he has been defeated and banished from our lands. We are all now safe," Jasmine said with finality.

Hearing this, the crowd sagged with relief. Some even clapped and cheered. Jasmine smiled, basking in the warmth of her people's joy.

After a moment, She looked up thoughtfully at Aladdin and then went back to address the crowd, "It has been a trying battle. Your very own has helped to reclaim Agrabah from the traitor. If it weren't for Aladdin, Baba and I would have been imprisoned or even killed and Agrabah would have easily fallen to tyranny..."

Most of the crowd looked sceptical, not believing that their very own "street rat" had become the hero of the kingdom. But a small part of the crowd cheered on, knowing him as a kind young man even if he had to survive from stealing. Beside her, she could feel Aladdin shifting uncomfortably from the attention.

"We will make a formal announcement in a few days, but be assured that the kingdom is now safe. The city guards will be sent to help spread the word and help with damages done," With a polite smile plastered on her face, Jasmine slightly tugged on Aladdin's hand, silently signaling him to walk back with her to the palace.

"Are you sure, me coming back to the palace is a good idea?" Aladdin asked nervously, walking right beside her to the gates. He could already see Razoul, the captain of the city guards, eyeing him suspiciously despite having heard the announcement that the Sultana made just a few moments ago.

"Baba has made me the Sultan, he really approves of you, as do I," she said, slightly blushing, "if you would have me, I can now change the law..."

Understanding this, Aladdin stopped in his tracks right before entering the gates, making Jasmine stop and look back at him.

His mouth slightly agape, his expressive eyes wide open. He searched her eyes, only to find them telling the truth. His body sagged with relief. A smile slowly crept to his face, eyes sparkling with joy.

"I, ...it would be my honor... "

Jasmine gave him a bright smile, "Come then, let's go home"

* * *

AN. This is not the end, I am hoping to make this into at least 7 or 8 chapters, touching on how Aladdin and everyone else adjust to the changes in the palace. In later chapters there will be more drama and maybe even some angst. Hope you enjoy..

Btw, this is my first ever fanfic and English is not my first language, so be patient with me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think about this story so far, please R&R.. Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2 Conversation

Chapter 2 Conversation

They stepped inside the palace gates. Abu dashed ahead of them, instantly climbing up the palace, probably in search of Carpet. After only a few steps inside the palace gates, Jasmine and Aladdin were met by Hakim and at least a dozen royal guards racing up to them. Aladdin froze, thinking that they were _yet again_ going to arrest him. He didn't think he could take another adventure through the scorching desert, or underwater, or even the dungeons.

But when they finally approached, Hakim and his guards went down on their knees.

"My Sultana," bowed Hakim to Jasmine, "As the General of Agrabah, my service is unto you, Your Highness. Please forgive me and my men's shortcomings in these past days," Hakim said, still bowing in front of his monarch.

Jasmine gave him a smile, "There is nothing to forgive Hakim, you have shown the kingdom what a worthy soldier you are. You stood up to transgression and defended the people of Agrabah. You and your men should be proud, and I will be honoured to have good men as you to help protect this kingdom."

"It would be my honor to serve you, My Sultana."

Jasmine continued, "Baba and I have asked for an audience with the royal household at the lesser court. Please make sure you also attend, Hakim."

"As you wish, Your Highness," with that he and his men stood. Briefly Hakim sent a questioning look at Aladdin, but whatever was on his mind he chose not to voice. The guards then stepped aside to give them way.

They started to walk and it was then that the reality of it all hit Aladdin, "Are we heading there now? Should I also come with you?... I could just...," he whispered. All over again it felt as if he was still Prince Ali, lying and trying to figure out how royalty worked.

"Yes, please. You should not worry. Just stay by Baba and me. Dalia and Genie will also be there. We are going to announce the succession of power and our... betrothal to the important members of the royal household. We should also make an official royal announcement to the whole kingdom, but that can wait for tomorrow" Jasmine continued.

"Okaay...," said Aladdin nervously.

Hearing this, Jasmine stopped in her tracks and signaled for the royal guards to proceed without them.

She took him to the sides. Taking both of his hands, she stated, "You are worried."

"Yes..," he said, embarrassed. There was more silence until Aladdin elaborated, "It's just,... Princess, no I mean Sultana... I am no royalty. I have no idea of what is to come. Of what my role should be, what I should be doing. Prince Ali was only a facade, I am really only just Aladdin from the slums of Agrabah..."

He was agitated. He couldn't pretend anymore to be confident in the royal happenings like when he pretended as Prince Ali. Just like he said, Prince Ali was a facade. This would be real. Aladdin, not Prince Ali, would be expected to stand beside the Sultana. What if he embarrassed her? What if...

"Call me Jasmine."

"... I, .. What?" Breaking his line of thought.

She smiled at him, "I realize you have only ever called me by my title. Call me Jasmine."

"Jasmine," he said barely above a whisper. They both smiled.

But Aladdin's face became somber again, "Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?... about me? You would not need to marry now that you are the Sultan, even if you do want to,... you could marry anyone. You,... you deserve better than me, I can offer you nothing,.."

"Aladdin..., stop, no... look at me...", Jasmine held his hand tighter, trying to convey the importance of her next words, "I have been approached by countless of suitors. They bring with them promises of anything you can imagine under the sun. But all they have ever wanted was something in return from me and my kingdom. None of them ever cared to see me past my title and my appearance. To them I will just become another trophy to hold and polish, a tool to give them an heir. They do not even care for the wellbeing of my people, only what they can achieve for themselves," she said with distaste.

"Do you think I deserve that?"

"No! ...No ... not at all.."

"Then what do you think I deserve?

He paused, being caught off guard. He looked at her beautiful face and those beautiful brown eyes. He can see so much more. Just like him, he knew he was more than just a street rat, she was more than just her beauty and titles.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You deserve to shine... You are beautiful, kind, intelligent and fierce in your own right. You are already incredible without anybody else. You don't need someone to hold and guide your hand. You just need someone to stand beside you,... to have your back. To share your days, your worries,... your love... no, wait, don't cry..."

Jasmine laughed slightly despite being misty-eyed, "I have endured those _brat _suitors for years... but your few words just now have already surpassed them all."

He smiled, slightly embarrassed, "But I did the same as Prince Ali."

"And that's it, isn't it? You are not Prince Ali. You are Aladdin. It was you, not a prince, that caught my attention when we first met in the market. It has never crossed my mind back then that you were not a prince, and it doesn't cross my mind now," she stepped closer to him, "Do you understand what I'm saying?... I don't need nor want a prince with his riches, I choose you... I would have chosen you even before I met Prince Ali."

There was a stretch of silence, "But,.. if you would not have me. I... I'll understand...," Jasmine said hesitantly, "I do not want to force you into anything."

She stood there, waiting for his reply. He could see the sincerity and hope in her eyes. She was giving him a chance to back away from this. To leave the daunting task of standing beside the Sultana. But the longer he stood there looking into her eyes, he realized there would always be a part of him that longed to be with her, to share her thoughts and smile, even to share her pain and sorrow. They truly did have a connection back then. He would not leave her now, she already captured his heart and he didn't have any intention to try to escape.

Realizing that she was waiting for his reply, he lifted her hands and kissed them softly, looking into those eyes, he answered, "As I said before, it would be my honor to be with you."

They smiled at each other.

After a while, she started speaking again, "I understand how daunting these changes will be," she paused for a moment, "But know that in whatever there is to come, we are all in this together. I will also be facing changes myself, as with the whole kingdom. We are all turning a new page. You will not be alone. You will have Genie, Dalia and even Baba at your support. I will be here for you as well, as you have also been here for me in these past days. We'll go through this, one step at a time,... together."

He smiled at her, enraptured by her words, "Yes, I'd like that, ..."

They stood there, just looking into each other's eyes, mirroring the growing admiration, appreciation and love. It was amazing how quick their feelings had grown for one another. Unconsciously they stood closer...

"Hem.. hem.."

Startled, they both slightly jumped back, quickly turning to the couple who interrupted them.

"Now, we heard quite a rumor about a nice scene in front of the palace gates," said Genie wriggling his eyebrows a bit, clearly amused.

"Owh, ... did you really need to interrupt them like that? They were clearly going to kiss!" said Dalia enthusiastically.

"No need to worry dear, we'll probably get to see a lot of that in the future," Genie laughed.

"Owh yes for sure... Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt you both, Your Highness. But the important members of the royal household are ready for your arrival."

"Yes, ... right then. Let us carry on," said Jasmine. With that, they all started to walk towards the lesser court room.

After a while, Aladdin looked to Genie, "I thought you wanted to travel the world?"

"Yep, still on the list, just waiting for some unfinished business here. Can't leave the two of you with all the fun," winked Genie.

"We have a coronation and a wedding to attend after all. I won't miss that, the world can wait," supplied Dalia.

Aladdin and Jasmine smiled at each other, "Thanks guys," said Aladdin.

"Don't mention it kid."

They were nearing the lesser court room. Jasmine signaled for Genie and Dalia to enter before them while they stopped beside the doors, still concealed from the room inside. She then turned towards Aladdin.

"Here...," she helped him fold his right arm, then continued to put her hand on the crook of his elbow, "This is the position we should take when entering a formal room. We'll just walk inside and head straight next to Baba. You should sit there right beside me while we make our announcement. You don't need to talk right now, unless they have questions they like you to answer. If they do, just answer normally and you'll do fine." Said Jasmine with an encouraging smile.

Aladdin gulped and let out a long breath, "Alright then, let's go."

With that they walked to the entrance of the room.

...

A.N I've realized in Jasmine's monologue after speechless that she called Hakim a soldier. So I'll be making Hakim the General here while Razoul will be the captain of city guards. I think Razoul might have been the 2019 movie but they failed to mention his name, coz you can see Razoul in the cast&crew list. Probably the guard that called Aladdin a street rat after he saved a kid from being tramped?

I felt like I still had to build this chapter about Jasmine's & Aladdin's relationship. But don't worry, we'll get to see more interaction with other people in the next chapter.

Btw, thank you so much for all the favs, follows and especially the reviews ❤❤❤. You all don't know how much they mean to me. I wish I could reply to you all here, but I'm afraid that will probably take too much space, sorry... Let me know what you think about this chapter. Bear with me, English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is very appreciated. Thanks..


	3. Chapter 3 Council

A.N Shout out to the awesome hippolarium for betaing this chapter. Please check out her amazing work at AO3. Btw, this was origanally a lot longer, but I decided to put the later parts in the next chapter.

* * *

Aladdin and Jasmine entered a medium sized room with at least more than a dozen people already inside. Most of the people were standing near the centre of the room despite many low seats at the sides. They clearly had been waiting for their arrival. At the very front of the room stood three tall seats on a raised dais. The former Sultan was already seated on the far right.

Aladdin could literally feel the stares directed at him. The occupants of the room all looked regal with their expensive clothes; even the few guards, maids and servants standing at the sides looked far more presentable than he was. He must have stood out like a sore thumb. But he hadn't survived the streets for nothing. He was used to ignoring those looks.

He focused his attention to the seats beside the former Sultan and directed Jasmine's and his way towards them. The occupants of the room cleared a path for them, giving a polite gesture to Jasmine while giving him confused looks.

They reached the front of the room. He gave a polite nod to the Sultan, to which the Sultan responded with a smile. He then guided Jasmine to the center seat and sat himself on the remaining seat on her left. In the corner of his eye, he could already see a few in the room whispering among themselves at seeing the new arrangement of seats. Usually, it must have been the Sultan that sat at the very center, and of course he shouldn't have been sitting in the front with them.

After a moment, all the other attendants followed suit and sat at their respective seats. After everyone was settled, the former Sultan spoke aloud.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. It has been a very trying time. I am so very grateful that we have endured and came through with the kingdom once again at peace.

"I am aware that each and every one of you in this room already knows what transpired in this palace after Jafar made his wishes with a magical artifact. But aside from that, I am here to announce some very important changes that the royal family has decided to make. I have been made aware that my approach to the succession of the throne has been very flawed. I have searched here and there for a suitor to my daughter that I hoped would succeed me as Sultan. I had hoped for someone outside of our own kingdom to lead our people. I do not know how I came to that judgement or whether it was yet another decision made under Jafar's spell.

"The fight with Jafar has made me realise that there is a jewel already amongst us. Someone already worthy of the throne, but I just refused to see. I have seen this person rise despite the pressure, still strong and unyielding in order to protect this kingdom."

The former Sultan paused, looking at the room at large with an air of authority, "Therefore, I am to announce that I have abdicated my authority and have given the title of Sultan to Princess Jasmine. She is now Sultana of Agrabah and will lead as Sultan as I have led before."

The room was in total shocked silence. Then all hell broke loose. Immediately, a man at the nearest seat to the front of the room stood. He was clearly one of the elders among the other attendants. The room became quiet.

"You may speak, Vizier Faisal," said Jasmine.

"Your Highness, as your advisors, we have no say in the declarations and laws that you have made. But with no less respect to the royal family, would it be possible for you and the Sultana to reconsider this? A lady ruling over our kingdom has never been done before-"

"I have even said that myself, Faisal," interrupted the former Sultan. "But I have made my decision and will not take it back. Sultana Jasmine is worthy of the throne. You have seen how she handled the dealings with Jafar. You have seen how she had fought fearlessly for our kingdom. This kingdom cannot find a better ruler than her." He then signaled for Jasmine to speak.

"Vizier Faisal, I understand your concerns," said Jasmine, "This will be the first time in our history for a woman to lead Agrabah. Most of you here are among the people who taught me the proceedings of running a kingdom. All of you know me very well, how passionate I am for the wellbeing of Agrabah. My father has no heir other than me. I have no uncles or cousins in line for the throne. And the royal suitors that came here, as you all had seen or heard, had shown lesser capabilities to rule Agrabah. I assure you that I will lead with all the capacity that I have and I hope for all of your good advice, as you have given to Baba in the past."

Vizier Faisal nodded his head and sat down but it was clear on his face that he was not convinced. After a few moments, another man near the centre of the room stood. His stature was tall and he looked somewhat young compared to the other advisors.

"You may speak, Vizier Alam," said Jasmine

"With all due respect, My Sultana, you have not introduced us to the hero of our kingdom."

Before this, Aladdin mostly focused his attention on Jasmine and the former Sultan, purposefully not looking at the room at large in hopes of maintaining his nerve. Hearing him being addressed, he braced himself to look at the room at large. And sure enough, they were all staring at him.

"This is, as you said, Vizier, the hero of our kingdom, Aladdin. It has been the royal family's decision to take him in as family. I have annulled the law pertaining me having to marry nobility. I may now marry whom I choose. He will officially be titled Prince after our wedding. As of now, as the hero of the kingdom, he holds the same status as a royal guest in Agrabah and should be addressed as such," Jasmine announced.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, what about the strengthening of our ties with our allies? Wouldn't it be more to our advantage if Your Highness marries a true prince?" The statement rang clear as a snide comment to Aladdin. "I am sure there are many more ways to repay our hero. Maybe a sum amount of-"

"Enough, Vizier Alam," interrupted the Sultana.

Aladdin was already expecting some sort of degrading comment. That did not surprise him. But hearing the advisor think this was all some sort of repayment made his heart skip a beat. He never thought that Jasmine might have chosen him out of repayment for saving the kingdom. That was certainly not what Aladdin wanted. He would rather back away if that was what the Sultana was doing. His line of thought was interrupted by Jasmine's next words.

"I assure you, Vizier Alam," said Jasmine forcefully. "That my choice of betrothal has nothing to do with any sort of repayment. It was my choice alone. As for repayment, it is clear His Highness does not intend to ask for any. If I had not been quick enough, he would have silently went back into the city without any of us knowing. He was already out of the palace gates when I finally found him. Either way, there is nothing worthy enough that could repay what he has done for this kingdom."

Aladdin was relieved to hear Jasmine's reply. The Vizier and the Sultana kept up their arguing for awhile, the young advisor giving out whatever excuse he could think of, while Jasmine elegantly dismissed them all. It was quite awkward being in a room where you were the subject of the conversation but not part of it. But he had to admit, it was very amusing to see the advisor try to maintain his cool and even more rewarding was to see Jasmine in her element. She truly was an amazing woman.

"... I have made my decision on the matter final, Vizier Alam. I assure you, Aladdin is more capable as a Prince than any other suitor that has walked into these halls. His actions today should already be more than enough to show his good character as a future Prince of Agrabah. As for our allies, I am sure that we can continue to build our relationship in many other ways, especially now that Jafar has left. We will need to evaluate our treaties with other kingdoms. He was bent on war with some of our allies."

Another advisor stood up.

"Yes, Vizier Faruq?" said Jasmine.

"To be honest Your Highness. I am very impressed with how His Highness, Aladdin, has conducted himself throughout Jafar's treachery. As you have said, His Highness has shown very good character. In the very few days we have met him, he has already shown a great amount of bravery, loyalty and intelligence. I am truly impressed."

Aladdin could feel his cheeks start to burn. He never thought getting praise was as hard or even as embarrassing as getting accusatory looks that he was so used to. But he couldn't stop but wonder on what direction the advisor was heading to.

"If I may suggest, Your Highness," the advisor said. "His Highness has shown many good characteristics that a leader should have. Now that Your Highness has chosen him as your betrothed, I see no hindrance in considering His Highness to rule as Sultan after the wedding. I am sure we are all willing to teach him in the proceedings of ruling the kingdom as we have taught you, My Sultana. Maybe you can reconsider this?"

There was a heavy silence in the room. Aladdin was having a hard time making sure his jaw didn't suddenly fall to the ground. He couldn't refrain from looking in Jasmine's direction. She had a tense look on her face, a mixture of shock and ... he was not sure what he saw lurking there, maybe disappointment or fear or was it shame?

Not a moment later, Vizier Faisal stood up again. Jasmine nodded her head to signal him to speak. "With all due respect, Your Highness, may we hear His Highness' own thoughts on this matter?"

Hearing this, Aladdin knew he must have had gone as pale as a ghost. He tried to look at Jasmine for advice.

"His Highness, may speak if he wishes to," said Jasmine while looking at him apologetically.

There was a moment's pause. Still looking at Jasmine, Aladdin started to speak, "I.." He then braced to look at the room at large, at no one in particular. "I am honestly shocked that someone could consider me over Sultana Jasmine to rule Agrabah."

He paused for a moment, he was trying to calm his nerves and disbelief. Someone questioning the competence of Jasmine was beyond him. And then suggesting to have him as a ruler? Were they all insane? He was already having a hard time speaking formally in front of a room. How could they expect someone like him to rule?

"Just a few days ago, I was nothing but a lowly commoner from the slums of Agrabah. There is nothing I can think of that will make me a better choice to rule than the Sultana," he said tensely.

"Your Highness, you are a man, a more reasonable choice to rule a kingdom," said Vizier Faruq.

Hearing this, Aladdin blinked hard and frowned. As of that moment, he was really trying hard not to convey how suddenly angry he felt on Jasmine's behalf. All he wanted to do was shout in this advisor's face and tell him what a stupid statement that was. These sorts of statements held the same prejudice people dished out at him on the streets. An orphan, a street rat; titles that, whether intended or not, made you feel worthless. Jasmine deserved much better. Gender had nothing to do with someone's worth.

He could start to feel a bad headache building up. His already aching body was protesting after the whole fiasco with Jafar, but he wouldn't back down until this battle was also won.

Aladdin took a deep breath and looked straight at the vizier, all nervousness forgotten. "Being a man does not make me a better choice over Sultana Jasmine. It is clear that she is superior in knowledge and experience. My opinion on this doesn't even matter, it is already a fact that she is a better choice. Personally, as a citizen of Agrabah, I would be honored and grateful for her to rule this kingdom." He kept looking at the advisor, not willing to break the first eye contact, daring him to say otherwise.

With that being said, the advisors bowed low and sat down. None voiced their protest or concern after that. It was clear that the royal family has made their decision.

"I believe that will be all at this moment," Jasmine started to speak. "We should all rest for awhile. We will hold an official announcement tomorrow afternoon. I ask for your attendance this afternoon to discuss and draft these announcements. In the coming days, there are many councils that need to be held. We must make sure that there is no lingering damage from Jafar's work. That will be all. Thank you very much."

The attendants bowed low and left

….


	4. Chapter 4 Conversation 2

Jasmine sat tensely in her seat. The last advisor had just left the courtroom. She knew that being the first woman to rule Agrabah would be hard, but it never fully hit her until now. This was only the first council and there were still many more to come.

The prejudice shown by the advisors was what weighed down on her the most. Not because it hurt her personally but because she knew that there were many who were subjected to that same, or even worse, prejudice. She was lucky to be in her position. Whatever other people said, she _was_ still the Sultan. If she played everything right, no one could oppose her standing. But that was not the case for many others, including the rest of her subjects.

She realised that she had a tough battle to endure. Not in the sense of a war, but in the sense of protecting her people from these prejudice. Jasmine let out a long sigh.

The former Sultan, as if reading Jasmine's thoughts, reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand. "You have done well, My Child," he said.

"Thank you, Baba," she said. She then grasped her father's hand in both of hers. "Please forgive me, Baba. I never fully realized how hard this is. There have been many times I have argued with you in the past. That must have been hard for you."

He smiled at her. "I knew back then that your intentions have always been for the best. Now, I have come to realise that many of your arguments and suggestions were sound. It is me who needs to apologize to you, Jasmine. I should have listened to you more."

"There is nothing to forgive, Baba," she said, replying with a smile of her own.

"It is one of your strengths, Jasmine, to voice your thoughts when you see something not right. You are not afraid to say and do what you think is right even though it may not be easy. You were already doing well in the past, and you will do well and even better in the future. I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Baba," Jasmine said again. The weight on her shoulders slightly lessened hearing her father's words. Despite the many disagreements they had in the past, her father was still more experienced than her. She respected his point of view. Hearing him say that he had faith in her was more important than what she had originally thought.

Beside them, Aladdin sat, waiting awkwardly yet respectfully for them to finish their talk. He could hear their exchange. It always touched a soft spot in his heart to see parents interacting with their children. It was something that he knew he could never have, but that did not stop him from being grateful that others, including Jasmine, could still have that blessing.

"Aladdin," called the former Sultan from his seat.

Aladdin leaned forward slightly to see past Jasmine and saw the Sultan looking at him with a kind smile. "Yes, Your Highness?" said Aladdin in what he hoped was a polite voice.

"You also have done well, My Boy. Thank you for coming back to us."

Hearing those words invoked buried feelings that Aladdin didn't realise he had longed for so much. The feeling of finally being accepted. It was enough to make his heart swell. Aladdin swallowed hard. "Please, Your Highness, you do not need to thank me. I should be thanking the both of you for accepting me here," he said.

The former Sultan only replied with a nod and a wider smile.

"How are you, Baba? Has Healer Sayaf seen to you?" said Jasmine, changing the subject of their conversation.

"I am fine, My Dear. Some bruises here and there and some more tiredness in my bones and my breath. But nothing that a good rest can't heal. Sayaf said so himself."

Not a moment later, the former Sultan stifled a yawn. "Well, I think I should take that rest right now then. Please excuse me," he said. He gave a kiss on Jasmine's forehead, and gave a polite nod towards Aladdin. He then left with his servants and a few select guards.

A maid came and asked whether Jasmine and Aladdin wanted to eat some refreshments before heading up to their respective rooms, to which Jasmine said yes to. After a while, a table was put in front of them. It held plates of dates, fruits and various kinds of finger foods, as well as a glass of water and milk for them each.

Aladdin ate slowly and only a small amount, aware that he had been supporting an empty stomach for at least a whole day. He had learned the hard way that eating fast and plenty after starving was not a good idea. That was not an experience he would like to repeat.

They ate in awkward silence. They hadn't yet exchanged any words since the council ended. He was trying to think whether he did or said something wrong, something that might have embarrassed or hurt Jasmine. Or was it just because of the sheer exhaustion on both their parts? He had to admit, the adventures of these past few days were finally catching up on him. He felt so exhausted; his whole body was aching and the headache was just another bonus. Either way, there was still something he wanted to address with Jasmine. The look on her face when the advisor suggested him to be Sultan did not sit well with him. It was either she did not trust him or she doubted herself. After gaining some strength from the food, Aladdin waited for Jasmine to finish hers.

"Jasmine?" he said cautiously.

"Yes, Aladdin?" she said to her empty cup, still not looking up at him.

He paused for a moment to consider his words. "Even if they forced me to be the Sultan, I'd just do what your Baba did and give the title back to you. I'm sure that will give them all quite a headache," he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jasmine looked up at him, startled. She must've not expected him to notice her concern. "How did you...? Was I being that obvious on the matter? I'm so sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, really it's not. What Vizier Faruq said was true, you will make a great Sultan. I… I've prepared my whole life to be in this position. But… I'm ashamed now. I feel selfish to still want to rule while knowing you could rule as well. You might even become a better Sultan than me," she said, looking down again.

Aladdin sat there, staring at her, mouth slightly agape. "You think _I_ could rule Agrabah better than _you_?"

Hearing the disbelief in his voice, Jasmine continued her argument. "Yes, you can. Just like Faruq said, you are brave, loyal, and intelligent. Not only that, you know the people and places of Agrabah even better than I do. I may have read the books, but you saw how much I don't know about Agrabah when we first met. You-"

"Hey," Aladdin interrupted. He waited until she calmed down and looked back up at him. "So what were your plans for this kingdom, Jasmine?"

She looked curiously at him, clearly not understanding the change of subject. "Why would-"

"Come on, I'm just curious. Tell me what you have planned," Aladdin said.

"Well…" She paused for a moment, recalling all of her dreams for her kingdom. "The people's well-being should be priority. The orphans, widows and elderly need to be helped. They have been abandoned by us for to long. There must be an underlying cause for all of the poverty in the streets. We must find it. But before all that, I think we must re-evaluate every law and decree these past few years in Jafar' reign. Everything from security, trade, treaties..."

She kept ranting on about the changes she planned to make. Aladdin silently listened to what she was saying, waiting for her to realise what she was already doing.

She suddenly stopped and looked back at him. He simply smiled amusedly at her.

"Oh alright, I get your point already," Jasmine said while blushing.

Aladdin chuckled, but then in a serious tone he said, "You deserve this." He paused, making sure that he got Jasmine's full attention. "Who else loves this kingdom better than you? You will rule not just for the sake of ruling, but for the well-being of your people. And don't you start with all this 'you could rule better than me'' stuff, because really? You said so yourself. You've prepared for this your whole life. I've only just arrived here. You are not just worthy of this role; your people need you to be here. You deserve this and they deserve you. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

She stayed silent for a while. She looked up at him and she could see the sincerity and determination on his face. He truly did believe that she would make a good ruler. She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Aladdin. You don't know how much your support means to me."

Just then, Dalia and Genie approached them. Beside Dalia was a boy who looked a few years younger than Aladdin. He had an average build with short curly black hair. He was sporting a look of awe at being so close to the royal family.

"Your Highness, Aladdin, this is Hasan," Dalia gestured to the younger boy, who then bowed. "He will be your servant in this palace. If he has any shortcomings or you wish to change your servant, you may tell me and I will have it arranged," said Dalia.

"It is an honour to serve you, Your Highness," said the boy nervously.

"Umm, okay... thank you," said Aladdin, not really knowing how to respond. To be honest, he wasn't comfortable with the thought of having a servant. He was always independent, with only Abu as company. He pinched his nose, trying to soften the headache building behind his eyes.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" asked Genie in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Genie, it's just a headache, probably because I haven't slept for quite a while."

"Then we should head to our rooms. It has been a very tiring few days. Our rooms are close by now that you are part of the royal family. We can walk there together," Jasmine suggested.

They stood up and went to the direction of their rooms with the others following behind, including Hakim and a few select guards.

"When was the last time you had any rest, Aladdin?" Jasmine asked softly beside him. She looked up at him worriedly.

Aladdin unsuccessfully suppressed a yawn. "I think, last time I slept was after our carpet ride two nights ago. Is it really obvious that I'm almost sleep-walking right now?"

"Yes, it is," said Jasmine, smiling slightly at hearing his wit. "Do you want someone to ask for Carpet so he can fly you to your rooms instead?"

"What? And let him take me away from you? Nope, this will be a short walk that I can still take with you before heading to bed. I feel like I could probably sleep for a whole week. Better make these few moments count," he said, giving her a wink.

Hearing that, Jasmine chuckled. "As you wish," said Jasmine in return.

They continued walking in silence despite what Aladdin said earlier about making those few moments count. Aladdin didn't remember the palace to be this big, but that was probably because of his tired feet. He was starting to feel winded and lightheaded from climbing up all the stairs. They were on the last set of stairs to their destination. He managed to climb onto the last step when suddenly the world started to spin.

"Aladdin!"

The world went black.

* * *

A.N. Shout out yet again to the amazing hippolarium. Thank you for beta-ing again for this chapter. Please check out her amaazing work on Ao3.

I've re-written this chapter a couple of times and finally settled with this version. I know Jasmine is a strong character, but I bet that there must be a moment like this for her to have a bit of doubt. Especially with the sudden title given to her.

As for, Aladdin… well, let's just say writing his reactions sometimes even shocks me. I might have made him a bit to perfect/nice in these last two chapters. But I am fortunate enough to know someone in real life that feels good enough and content in their own skin that all that they are concerned about is how to solve the matter at hand and how to make other people in the room feel better of themselves. And most of the time they do it unintentionally and unconsciously. Amazing! They're at a point where they don't question their situation or role anymore (whether it is high or low). They just do what they can with what they have, and mostly without complaint. Again, Amazing! I think that Aladdin might have reached that point where he realizes that he's already enough and content with what he has. Especially after he said he owes Genie everything at the end of the movie, and that content expression when he left the palace. Mena Massoud captured those moments perfectly.

Btw, I gave Aladdin a servant equivalent to Dalia's position to Jasmine. Genie will have to leave in the future, so I think it is more reasonable for them to prepare a servant for Aladdin, someone who is familiar with Agrabah's customs. Genie is not originally from Agrabah's palace, so he might not know how the palace works anyway. Aladdin would need someone to help him with the everyday stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. I'm so very sorry for the long wait. Real life has been really demanding. I have no intention of abandoning this fic. But it'll probably take more time for me to uplad a new chapter. I hope you can all bear with me, please. **

**Btw, you guys are soooo awesome, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. You guys really helped me push myself to write this, knowing that you are waiting for the next chapter. Shout out to Nioka Bush. I see you've been really looking forward to this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**This chapter was beta-ed by the awesome hippolarium. She is a great writer. You won't regret checking out her stories on AO3 (archive of our own). She's also writing a fantastic fic on Aladdin. Please go check out her works**

* * *

"Aladdin..."

Someone was calling him.

"Aladdin!"

He recognised that voice.

"Wake up..."

He opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he realized was the blinding headache and how the world felt like it was going to tip over. He grimaced in pain and closed his eyes, trying to dim down the sensations. After a while, he cautiously opened his eyes again.

The first thing he saw was a set of beautiful brown eyes filled with concern. Jasmine was sitting on the edge of the comfortable bed that he was lying on. Not far from her, stood her handmaiden. He didn't remember ever reaching this room or this bed.

"What happened?" he asked. He was a bit shocked at how raspy and weak his voice sounded. He tried to sit up, only to be held back by Jasmine.

"No, just rest for now, Aladdin. You fainted on the stairs. Healer Sayyaf is being called for," said Jasmine.

Aladdin frowned in response. Everything seemed to be jumbled up in his head; from the headache, the new surroundings, the embarrassment of fainting, and the fact that he had to be seen by a healer. He then noticed a very familiar sound. He turned his head slightly and found Abu at the edge of his pillow. The monkey was also looking at him with concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling now?" Jasmine said softly.

He looked back at Jasmine. He hadn't given much thought on how he felt other than the bone deep exhaustion and the terrible headache. He closed his eyes for a moment. His whole body ached. His skin felt raw and hypersensitive. It felt like every surface of his body was littered with bruises and cuts. With everything that had happened since entering the Cave of Wonders, it would be a miracle not to be_._ He also noted how breathless he felt. Like he wasn't getting enough air despite breathing deeply. Even with his jumbled up mind, he realized that was not a good sign.

He opened his eyes again to see Jasmine waiting for his reply.

"Tired," he decided to say.

Jasmine just looked at him, expecting him to elaborate. Seeing that he wasn't going to, she nodded.

"I'll wait here with you until Healer Sayyaf arrives."

Just then, Genie, Hasan and a middle-aged man flew in with Carpet from the balcony. The new man was wearing a robe with predominantly green colours and was holding onto a big black bag. He had a calm and kind fatherly face. They stepped down from Carpet near his bed.

"Your Highness," he bowed to Jasmine. "I heard of what happened. May I ask you to wait outside while I check on His Highness?"

Jasmine nodded. With one last glance towards Aladdin's direction, she stood and left the room with Dalia, leaving Aladdin with the healer, Hasan and Genie.

...

Jasmine and Dalia were waiting in the hall, sitting on one of the benches near Aladdin's new rooms. Hakim and a few other guards were standing close by. Jasmine had lost track of time. It had been awhile since they left. She remembered when Aladdin suddenly fell backwards on the last set of stairs. Genie managed to grab onto him before he tumbled down the stairs and hurt himself even more. Between Genie, Hasan and Hakim, they managed to carry Aladdin to his new rooms. After having him settled in bed, Genie and Hasan immediately left with Carpet to find Healer Sayyaf.

Jasmine let out a long sigh. It was a mistake on her part not to realize Aladdin's condition before this happened. She even dragged him into a stressful council without asking a single question about his health. He was the one who had seen most of the action from Jafar's ordeal. She should have thought of this beforehand.

From beside Jasmine, Dalia patted her hand. "I'm sure he'll be alright," she said.

"I hope so, Dalia. It was wrong of us, not to have him seen by a healer before this," she said, her head downcast in regret.

"I know. I'm sorry too," Dalia said. As the main handmaiden to the princess, and now the Sultana, she had some power to command the household staff. She should have made sure someone had seen to Aladdin.

"No, Dalia. It wasn't your fault either," said Jasmine. She let out another defeated sigh. "It was no one's fault. It was a frantic time this morning."

Dalia nodded. This morning _was_ very frantic. After Jasmine had left to find Aladdin, Dalia immediately made sure the Sultan was seen by Healer Sayyaf. And then, together with Genie, they raced down all the way to the dungeons to free Hakim and his men, as well as Rajah. They had barely enough time to inform Hakim of what happened. Together they spread the news and assembled the council that Jasmine asked to hold immediately. She knew there were still many more days before everything settled down.

Just then, Aladdin's doors opened and out came the healer. Immediately, Jasmine and Dalia stood.

"How is he, Healer Sayyaf?" Jasmine asked worriedly.

"He has many injuries, Your Highness," he said, "Many bruises and cuts that I have taught Hasan how to clean and dress. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to have any internal injuries aside from some bruised ribs. But his breathing worries me, especially knowing he almost drowned and -"

"Drowned?" Jasmine interrupted in shock.

The Healer paused. He hadn't realized that the Sultana had not yet known what her betrothed had endured these past few days. "Yes, Your Highness. From what little His Highness managed to tell me, he almost drowned yesterday morning," he said.

"The assassination attempt…" she said softly to herself. She recalled when Prince Ali and Genie approached her yesterday morning. He had looked out of breath and disheveled. She remembered Genie pointing out to the rope-shaped bruises on the prince's wrist. She had believed their word but they didn't have time to talk of the details back then. A quick conversation on the Prince's health which he easily dismissed was the only thing they could manage before hurrying to stop Jafar's next actions. Realization hit her that she had no idea what Aladdin had truly endured this past few days from Jafar's sorcery and banishment.

"What else has he endured, Healer Sayyaf?"

"Your Highness," he said kindly. "You should sit down while I tell you of my observations and of what I heard of His Highness'… adventures."

He waited until Jasmine and Dalia sat on the bench. He then continued to retell the fascinating yet terrifying adventures he managed to ask out of his patient.

Being held captive by Jafar's guards and then being whisked away to travel the desert through the heat of the day and the cold of the night.

Fighting his way out of a smoldering cave only to be trapped inside for the rest of the night.

Being roped to a chair then thrown off the tallest balcony of the palace and left to drown.

Being sent away to a freezing wasteland then having to fly a whole night, without food or rest, to reach Agrabah as fast as he can.

And last but not least, the final fight with Jafar. The chase they had in the market, being thrown violently by the storm, and being held down suffocatingly by Jafar's spell.

With every tale she heard, she became more worried. It was a miracle Aladdin was still intact with his wit to outsmart Jafar, let alone still be alive. Beside Jasmine, Dalia looked at her, mirroring her own thoughts, wondering what condition Aladdin was in and whether he would be alright.

"Will he be alright?" asked Jasmine.

"His wounds and bruises will heal in time, Your Highness," said the Healer. "It is his breathing that I'm concerned with. He seems to be out of breath and is getting slightly warmer to the touch. I will make sure appropriate oils be burned in his room to help his breathing. I will also prepare some medicine for him to drink. Other than that, we will have to wait and see. Hopefully it will not progress into a full fever."

Jasmine felt that there was more to what the healer was trying to say. "And if it does?" she said.

A heavy silence permeated the air. Jasmine frowned. She waited with bated breath, somehow dreading the words that would come out from the Healer.

"High fever with difficulty of breathing is very dangerous, Your Highness. If it does come to that, I will make sure that there is a healer by his side at all times," the healer said carefully.

It was clear from the Healer's expression of what he expected would happen to Aladdin's condition. Jasmine couldn't help herself but ask. "You think his condition might worsen? How bad could it become?" asked Jasmine.

The Healer sighed heavily. "His body has endured much in just a short span of time, Your Highness. I am afraid that there is a high chance that his condition will worsen." He composed himself and took a deep breath. "And I'm afraid there is also a small chance that he might deteriorate far more than we can help. Though, hopefully it will not come to that, considering he was in good health before all of this happened."

Jasmine sat there, rooted to the spot. Her emotions were churning and mixing together; anxiousness, sadness, disbelief, and shock. It felt wrong to her. They just had their lives back. They even had a chance now to live their lives as they wanted to. But here, it all felt like everything was crashing down yet again.

She took several deep breaths to steady her heart. She realized that nothing would come out of her sitting idle by the sides. This was yet another obstacle that they would have to face full on, with no option of turning back. She should do her best to facilitate Aladdin's recovery as best as she could. It was the only option she had.

"Please, Healer Sayyaf," said Jasmine. "Give him the best care that we can provide. If there is anything, _anything _at all, that you need in order to help him, do not hesitate to bring them up. You may even immediately bring it up to me. He is part of the royal family now, and even if he wasn't, this kingdom owes him everything."

The Healer nodded his head in understanding. "You have my word that I will do my best," said Healer Sayyaf.

"Thank you, Healer Sayyaf," said Jasmine, gratefully. She then looked towards Aladdin's rooms. "May I see him?"

Reluctantly, the Healer shook his head. "With all due respect, Your Highness. He is already asleep now. We should let him rest. You may see him later when he wakes."

Being the Sultana, she could easily ignore the Healer's advice. But she knew to respect the healer's judgement. Healer Sayyaf was the head of healers in the palace and the best healer they had in this kingdom. That didn't mean it was easier for her to agree though.

As if reading Jasmine's thoughts, Dalia spoke from beside her. "Please, Healer Sayyaf. We promise not to disturb him. May you let the Sultana see him? At least for her peace of mind," she said.

Jasmine looked hopefully at the Healer. She knew she was being unreasonable, but it felt as if it was the least she could do for Aladdin. He had helped them so much. The least she could do was to see his condition now.

The Healer seemed to be weighing his options. After a while, he nodded in understanding. "Very well. You may see him, but only for a while and only if you promise to go straight to your rooms after this, Your Highness. I have sent for Healer Syifa to check on you, she should already be waiting for you in your rooms. Please make sure you see her, it has been a very tiring night for all of you," said the Healer kindly.

Jasmine thanked him and went towards the doors.

Jasmine and Dalia silently entered the bedroom. Inside, Aladdin was already fast asleep. It seemed that they have changed his clothes and put him under the covers despite the warmth of day. Not a moment later, Hasan came in from the direction of the bathing chamber, a basin of water in his hands. He seemed to be fully immersed in his work that it took him awhile to notice the Sultana and her handmaiden's presence. He had put the basin down on a stool near Aladdin's bedside before he realized they were still standing near the entrance.

He jumped in shock. Realizing who was there, he hastily corrected his posture and bowed. "Your Highness, please forgive me, I did not see you there, how may I help you?" he said quietly, as to not awaken Aladdin.

Jasmine and Dalia stepped closer. Jasmine did not seem to hear Hasan's words. She only had her eyes on Aladdin's pale figure. She stopped beside his bed, opposite to where Hasan and Dalia were now standing.

"We just came to see His Highness' condition, Hasan. We heard of what happened to him from Healer Sayyaf," said Dalia quitely.

Hasan nodded and sighed. "He has been through a lot, Miss Dalia. I hope he will recover soon."

They stood there for a while. The room was silent except from the soft sound of Aladdin's breathing.

"Come, we should give them some privacy," said Dalia to Hasan.

Seeing Hasan hesitate, Dalia added, "It will only be for a moment, and we'll just be waiting outside. I'm sure Sultana Jasmine will call for us if His Highness needs you."

"Alright," said Hasan. He hesitantly followed behind Dalia.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to leave them together, Miss Dalia?" said Hasan once they sat outside.

"What do you mean?" Dalia asked, not understanding what the younger boy was implying.

"I mean, umm… they're not married yet?" said Hasan, remembering those long formal etiquette lessons he had to endure to be able to become a royal servant in the palace.

Hearing this, Dalia rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, come now, Hasan! A bit of rule bending won't hurt anybody. Didn't you see how crestfallen the Sultana was? Let her have a moment privately with His Highness."

It took a while before Hassan nodded his head. "Alright," he said, not sounding very certain.

Dalia sighed again. "Hasan, you have much to learn still about being a main servant to a royal family member."

"Yes, Miss Dalia, I'm sorry," he said, feeling disappointed that he did something wrong already just a few hours after getting his position.

Seeing his sad look, Dalia added, "It is alright, Hasan. I also had to learn on the go. There are many things that are not taught to us about taking care of our rulers."

Hasan turned his full attention to the handmaiden, ready to hear any advice she would give.

"You will come to realize that being their servant doesn't only mean tending to their clothes or food or those other daily routines. We are probably the first person to know of their situation, their plights, their feelings. And as a fellow human being, you will come to be empathetic to their situation. Their days are filled with meetings, greetings and other mundane stuff, however important they might be. Despite how many people they meet, it's a lonely life, Hasan. To have everyone tell you what to do and what not, where to go and who to meet. You will eventually come to realize that we are more than just their servants. We're their friends. And as friends, you won't let any rule or custom get away from what you know will help them best."

Hasan seemed to be processing her words. They sat there in silence until Hasan spoke again.

"I will try my best, Miss Dalia," Hasan said. "I'll try my best to be a good friend to His Highness"

Dalia smiled at the innocent comment from the younger servant. "I don't think you would need to try much, Hasan. Aladdin seems to be a very good man. I'm sure you will both get along very well."

Hasan returned the smile. "Thank you, Miss Dalia."

Dalia responded with a nod.

"By the way, Hasan. Where is Genie? I thought he was here with you," said Dalia.

"He went on an errand for Healer Sayyaf. There are some rare herbs that the healer said could help with His Highness' breathing but we are in short stock of it. So he opted to go fetch it for him with the flying carpet."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Probably not too long, Miss Dalia. He said he was familiar with the desert north from here and might know the location where the herb can be found. He said that he''ll probably be back by noon."

"Very well, I will have a guest room provided for him by then. But I doubt he would leave His Highness' side."

"If I may ask, Miss Dalia. Is he a close friend of His Highness? Can we trust him? And should I let him in each time he comes?"

Dalia paused for a split second.

"Yes, Hasan. We can trust him. Very much, actually. He might be the closest thing to a family that His Highness has."

Dalia managed to hide her worries. The people that knew about Genie's role as the former jinn in the lamp were only Jasmine, Aladdin, the former sultan and herself. She speculated that Hakim might have also connected the dots. Two of Jafar's personal guards probably knew but they had been put in the dungeons and no one would believe the words of traitors anyway.

As for Aladdin, the rumor going inside the palace was that he was a commoner that stole the magical artefact from Jafar before he could use it himself. People believed that Aladdin used it instead to become a prince and try to get rid of Jafar for reasons unknown to them. It was a known fact that it was Prince Ali who got Jafar imprisoned in the first place. It seemed that people just assumed that Genie was one of Aladdin's trusted friends.

Either way, it was a unanimous decision between Genie and herself that it would be better if the fact that he was the jinn in the lamp be kept a secret. The fact that there was a jinn in a lamp somewhere in the desert was best not known to anybody else either. There might be some rumors, but again, rumors are rumors. Who would believe a story that a jinn is now human, or vice versa? They should also use another name for him; Genie was a very odd name for someone to have.

Just then, the doors slowly opened and Jasmine came out. She looked tired and sad. Dalia, concerned for her, immediately went to her side.

Jasmine looked at her longtime friend. They shared an understanding look. Jasmine then turned her attention to the younger servant.

"I trust you will take care of him well, Hasan," she said with as much gravity as she could muster.

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll take care of him as best as I can"

Jasmine nodded to his reply.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. We should probably head back to your rooms now. Healer Syifa should already be waiting for you and you should also take some time to rest before this afternoon's council," Dalia said reluctantly.

Jasmine's expression looked pained for a moment. It was clear that she didn't want to leave Aladdin's side. She then looked one last time towards Hasan. "If there is anything he needs, do not hesitate to ask for it, and make sure you send a messenger to me if there is anything you think I should know. I do not care what time of day it is. Do you understand, Hasan?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Jasmine stood there for a moment, looking towards the younger servant. Satisfied with what she saw, she nodded, squared her shoulders and walked towards her rooms.

* * *

AN. I know some of you were waiting for moments where Jasmine takes care of Aladdin. I've tried, really, but it just won't fit in the plot of this chapter, so I saved it for later chapters :) . I'm already working on the next chapter, but it'll probably take me more than two weeks to upload with how demanding real life is at the moment T.T .


End file.
